The present invention relates to a davit arm for electric utility poles, and more particularly, to a davit or stand-off arm for supporting an electrical conductor or fiber optic cable in spaced relationship to an associated utility pole.
Utility poles have been used principally for supporting electrical conducting lines (telephone and power lines) from pole to pole across the landscape. In recent years, TV cable companies have also used utility poles to convey cable tv lines through various areas. TV cable lines are typically mounted high up near the telephone and power lines because of the inherent potential for electrical injury. Where fiber optic cable lines are desired to be mounted to utility poles, they can be mounted in a relatively low position on the utility pole, such as half-way up the pole, for example.
For mounting either electrical conductors or various types of fiber optic cables to utility poles, the electrical conductors or fiber optic cables are preferably mounted to extend from one side of the pole, either close to or spaced downwardly from the telephone and power lines, as well as being laterally spaced outwardly from the associated utility pole. As will be appreciated, the weight of the electrical conductor or fiber optic cable between adjacent utility poles requires a mounting system which will support substantial weight laterally outwardly from an associated utility pole along one side thereof. One design requirement or industry standard that has been established for such mounting systems is that they must be able to withstand up to 2000 pounds of weight at a position 18 inches laterally offset outwardly from an associated utility pole. In addition, of course, the mounting system must withstand the rigors of an outdoor environment.